Demons and Angels
by Chloes-Cheese
Summary: What really happened to Peter when he shot into the sky? How will Claire deal without the Petrellis? What new villians will come? And what is the secret about the late Nathan that will change everything? AU w/noncesty Paire taking place post-S1. On Hiatus
1. Fallen

Disclaimer: Okay folks, time for me to fulfill my woeful duty of telling you what's mine and what's not.

**Unfortunately the cast of Heroes (this sadly includes peter, ********) belongs to NBC and other special people and not myself. I don't own Superman or Kryptonite, or Wisconsin.**

**I am happy to say that I own all of the stable hands, the ranch and the Mayberrys.**

**Despite the title of the story, there are no actual angels or demons; that is simply the view of the characters in the story of the other characters.**

**I hope you enjoy my happy hero fanfic. Please review to let me know if there should be another chappie or not!**

A lone crumpled form could be seen in a farm in the north of Wisconsin. It was in a heap on the ground, looking as though it had fallen from the sky itself. It was a man, looking to be mid-twenties. His black hair was a complete mess and dried blood could be seen on his forehead. He was handsome, but his features were marred by dirt and a long diagonal gash across his face. Most of his clothes were burned in places and his chest and sleeves were completely burned away.

This was the sight that met Mrs. Mayberry's eyes as she walked through the field that belonged to her husband on his farm. She came to this spot in the middle of a field that many years ago contained wheat. She had seen something fall out the sky as she watered the flowers in her window and set out to investigate. She was bewildered by where this handsome man came from and what brought him into this state.

She was an elderly woman and had been quite melancholy since her husband, Mr. Mayberry, passed away two years ago. Their two children had come to see her frequently but lived away with their own families now. But she had boarded some stable hands that helped her manage the ranch, for the last few years. The ranch wasn't as busy as it once was but still put to good use. Even with all that had gone on there, this sight was quite unusual to her.

She knelt down next to his prone form and with expert hands checked his pulse and was amazed to find that he was still alive, now that she was closer she could see his bare chest rise and fall. _An angel, _she thought, _clearly a fallen angel. _ She, being a mother herself, began straightening his hair and adjusting what was left of his clothes. While she was, she saw something sticking out of his pocket. It was his wallet.

To save herself, from an eternity of calling him Angel, she pulled it out gently. It was made of brown leather and looked to be quite expensive. Upon opening it, she immediately saw the face of this fallen angel lying in her field. Alongside him in the picture was another man, looking to be at least five years older. He looked similar to the angel, they had the same eyes; but something about him was undeniably different. He had a cold look in his eyes that her Angel was clearly devoid of. She immediately decided that she did not like this man. The two men, clearly had a small physical similarity, but much was also different. _Demon_, she thought, staring at the similar difference next to her angel. Mrs. Mayberry continued to flip through the pictures in his wallet.

There was another picture with the angel and the demon, but a woman was in it as well. She stood behind them, while they sat down. She was a proud and imposing woman with a cold demeanor and sharp features; but something warm seeped through the cold. The look on her face as she looked down at the boys, and from a mother's prospective, there was no mistaking it. Love was in her eyes upon seeing them, and a word popped into Mrs. Mayberry to perfectly describe her, _Mother. She's their mother._ But as Mrs. Mayberry once more gazed at the demon and the angel in the picture, she couldn't help but see them as different, the similarities began to creep away as she gazed upon them. _They can't be brothers, _she thought_, they are just too different._

And with that she flipped to the next picture. And when she did her eyes came across one of the prettiest things she's ever seen, excluding her daughter, Rachel, on her wedding day, It was a picture of a girl with pretty blonde hair and light blue eyes. She wore a red and white cheerleaders uniform and stared out of the picture with a bright smile and kind eyes. Smiling to herself in jest, Mrs. Mayberry thought, _If this man is and angel, she must be too._

Pulling her eyes from the pretty face she flipped it once again only to find the angel's driver's license staring up at her. There was no mistaking how attractive he was as she gazed upon him. She found his name: Peter Petrelli. Then something odd struck her about the license, it was from New York. Turning her eyes back on the angel in her field, she asked aloud, "How did you get all the way out here, Peter?"

She now saw that something white poking out of the pocket for the bills; she took it out carefully. It was a standard sized photo folded at an angle and stuffed in the wallet. She unfolded it to reveal that it was a picture of a painting. It showed her angel on the ground in a grotesque position in a pool of his own blood. Mortified by what she saw, Mrs. Mayberry hastily refolded it and put it back amongst Peter's bills and closed the wallet.

She knelt there a moment more, fixing his hair and gazing lovingly at his face. Then she rose and started off towards the barn. A stable hand named Clark would be grooming the horses about now and she needed his help with the angel. She was old and walked with a slight limp but she made quick work of getting the barn with a determined pace, and found herself inside the barn in a matter of minutes. Once in she called, "Clark, I need you!"

"Coming ma'am!" came his usual respectful reply from towards the back of the line of stables. Two minutes later he appeared looming from his former squatting position. He was very large for his age, being 19 years old but 6'3". He had brown hair and caring dark blue eyes. Seeing she was upset, he asked, "What's wrong?"

She told him about her discovery before adding, "That's why I came to you, I need you to put your strength to work, and go out and get him. I need you to bring him in the house."

He nodded without question then jogged out of the barn in the direction she just came from.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Mayberry headed out of the barn and to the main house. Once inside, she called upstairs, "Ellen, come down here dear!"

Ellen was another help around the ranch and like most of the others, stayed at the house.

She came downstairs and after a quick explanation on Mrs. Mayberry's part set about helping her.

So they set to work preparing for Peter. They unfolded the couch, to reveal a bed; raided the medicine cabinet, emerging with gauze, peroxide, bandages, a thermometer, and anything else the two thought necessary.

Ellen also wet half a dozen wash clothes to help with the cleaning effort, and Mrs. Mayberry found some old clothes that belonged to Mr. Mayberry.

About the time Mrs. Mayberry got back downstairs, Clark was banging on the door. Ellen rushed over and opened it before quickly moving out of the way. Clark deposited Peter on the bed- couch and stepped back exhaling heavily. Ellen got her first good look at him and noted, "He looks like a war victim. If it weren't for the normal clothes, I would think he dropped out of a helicopter."

Clark also put his two cents in, "I think he's Superman and came into serious contact with Kryptonite."

Mrs. Mayberry chuckled, "All valid, But I like to think he's a fallen angel."

The stable hands smiled, it was just like Mrs. Mayberry to look at things like that. Of course it just made them love her more.

Clark sighed, "I just want to know what really happened to him. How did you say you found him again?"

"I saw him fall from the sky while I was watering my pansies in the kitchen window. And he was like that when I got out there."

"And you have no clue what happened to him?" Ellen asked earnestly.

"None." Mrs. Mayberry replied.

Clark stepped closer, "Do you even know who he is?"

Mrs. Mayberry held up her angel's wallet and said, "I found this in his pocket. It says he is Peter Petrelli from New York."

"How in the world did he get here from the sky like that and look like this?" Ellen asked aghast.

Mrs. Mayberry sighed and looked down at the angel, "I wish I knew."

After that Clark went back out to finish his duties and she and Ellen continued taking care of him. It turned out he had a temperature of 102 degrees Fahrenheit. The two began applying cold wet wash clothes to his forehead to alleviate heat.

Mrs. Mayberry managed to get him to swallow water. They located, cleaned and bandaged his wounds.

Next they shed what was left of his shirt and wrestled one of Mr. Mayberry's shirts over the bandages. His pants had rips and burns in it but non were that major. The two women, opted to let Clark do it, or Peter himself when he wakes up. _If he wakes up,_ Mrs. Mayberry couldn't help but think bitterly.

Deciding there wasn't much more they could do, Mrs. Mayberry let Ellen go on back upstairs for the rest of her day off. Mrs. Mayberry herself sat down in the recliner next to the couch and watched him till she dozed off. Her last thought before sleep took her was:

_What in the world happened to this fallen angel?_

**There you have it people! The first chapter of Demons and Angels!**

**I have another chapter written but not typed, I will not type it however, if I don't get enough reviews.**

**So review for the sake of the story.**


	2. Awakening

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own the show! **

**Just a reminder that this is my opinion on what would happen after the season finale of season one. This is simply what I wanted and/or thought would happen not NBC; this is just my fanfic.**

**Sorry, guys, this chapter isn't as long, but the next will come soon if I get enough reviews. If not, you may loose this story.**

**Also it has come to my attention that my stable hand Clark bears a resemblance to a certain Clark Kent. I just wanted to clarify that this was unintentional and I do not own Clark Kent. Just Clark Masterson (this Clark)**

**Forewarning: This story does include Paire, but this is an AU and don't review just to say it is messed up.**

**Now for thanks:**

**Little-Delia- Thanks! And as you can see, I am.**

**East Coast Ryder- I am glad you think so, and here you go.**

**Stella- I am always happy to hear that people like my stories and I hope you keep reviewing.**

**Winter19- Here is my answer to the ultimate Peter question. I am happy to hear that you like Mrs. Mayberry. She was written to be loveable. And I certainly think Peter is and angel and a cutie. Keep reading!**

**Now for the next chapter!**

Peter awoke with a start. As he glanced around his surroundings, all he could tell at that moment was that it was more unfamiliar than uninviting to his unaccustomed eyes.

The first thing he did notice however was that his shirt had been changed and his pants were ripped and burned. As he looked down at his shirt, he noticed his arms.

They had been bandaged in several places, and underneath the shirt, there was a wrap around his waist. Now he felt a small bandage on his temple. Thinking quickly he removed a bandage on his arm and discovered a wound rapidly healing under his gaze. Seeing this result, he began to remove all of the bandages he could find, all to the similar effect. As he removed the final bandage on his forehead, his fingertips beheld a strange phenomenon. Across his face diagonally there was a scar. Peter ran his fingers along the length of it. He began to concentrate most heavily on it, willing it to heal. The gash did not yield the focus and stayed steadily upon his face, unwilling to disappear. After trying his best to remove it, Peter finally admitted to defeat and let his concentration run free once more.

It was then it settled upon his surroundings. Based upon what he could see, Peter concluded he was in an old woman's living room. Upon shelves, small ornamental objects sat with a small layer of dust and an antique look about them. On the walls were many framed photos. Some of families and children, but one central photo caught his eye. It was the largest of the rest and could be viewed at once upon entering the room from the front door. Its occupant was a man. The picture itself was quite old, but the man was not. He looked to be in his twenties and was laughing. The smile warmed the whole picture. The man seemed to Peter to be one of a loved man, like one of his grandfather when he was younger, or maybe his father, had he been kind. Peter smiled as he stared at it. Below the picture on the matting in the frame was a small gold plaque. It read:

In Memory of

John Herbert Mayberry

1939- 2005

Peter guessed that this was a loving patriarch of a family who passed away. And though Peter didn't know him, he was sad that the old man was dead. He looked upon the laughing man once more before he took in the rest of the room.

On a love seat adjacent to the couch were two women. They were both dozing on the arms of the love seat with a blanket that had fallen to about their knees, spread on the pair. The first was an old woman, who must be the owner of this house. She was quite old and Peter deduced that she must be at least 60 years old. She had a kind face and graying hair.

The second was a bit of an opposite. She was very young. She seemed to be either in her late teens or early twenties. She had long black hair that flowed down to her hips. She was quite beautiful; Peter couldn't help but think as he looked upon the two.

He leaned over them and pulled the blanket back to their shoulders and then stepped back. Thinking of the bandages he figured these women had spent quite some time taking care of him. Peter next strode across the room to the front door and stepped outside. The door creaked slightly as he applied pressure to it and opened it.

Peter inhaled deeply as he stepped out into the crisp Northern air into a foreign terrain. Peter had been raised in New York City and had been out of it very rarely. Whenever he did it had normally just been to more cities. The one exception was his venture to Odessa, but even then he took a plane then fell asleep on the bus, so he didn't see much like this. So he had never actually seen a real farm. And what a spread this was. Its fields went on for a while. Peter stepped to the edge of the porch and leaned on the railing, staring out at the horses galloping through the field in the distance.

Just then he heard the creak of the door behind him opening and turned quickly to see the young woman standing with the door open. She had a surprised look on her face as she looked at him. She then turned quickly to face the living room and yelled through the threshold to the house beyond it, "I found him, Mrs. Mayberry!"

Suddenly the old woman came bustling through the open door. She stopped just outside the door, muttered, "Thank god." before quickly continuing on her way to hug him.

Looking surprised by this encounter Peter stood there staring at the younger woman with a quizzical expression. She replied with one that said _Go ahead and let her._

The old woman began sobbing into Peter's new shirt, "I didn't know where you went! I worried you were an angel and were taken back!"

Peter barely understood what she was saying and just patted her on the back till she let go.

She then realized what happened, "I am so sorry dear. Old age has taken a toll on me and I've been overreacting! I'm just so glad you're all right."

Still surprised by this encounter Peter responded, "It's all right. I'm fine."

The girl stepped forward and proclaimed, "Of course you are! I'm Ellen Sampson by the way, and this old dear is Dolores Mayberry."

"I'm Peter Petrelli." He responded.

"Well Peter, we better get inside." Mrs. Mayberry said, motioning him to the door.

He followed her as Ellen entered last closing the door.

As Peter sat down in an armchair near the door, he stated, "Listen, I'm still a little fuzzy about what's going on. Where am I? What day is it? How did I get here?"

They both resumed their spots on the loveseat and Mrs. Mayberry answered, "We are on my farm in northeast Wisconsin. Today is November 10th. I found you out in the old wheat field yesterday morning after seeing you fall from the sky from the kitchen window. I found you in an awful state. You had wounds all over your upper body. I had one of my other stable hands bring you in. Then Ellen and I took care of you. When we woke up a few minutes ago, we were surprised to find you gone, and your bandages left behind."

Ellen nodded, "Mrs. Mayberry was quite worried about you. She thought you were a fallen angel and were taken away from us. But if you aren't, why did you take off your bandages?"

Peter extended a bandage free arm and revealed a healed surface, "I heal faster than other people. I woke up and didn't need them anymore."

The women were amazed by this new discovery about their new houseguest and leaned forward to investigate further.

Alternating her gaze between the angel's arm and face, Mrs. Mayberry asked in wonder, "Are you sure you aren't part angel? Cause that is quite incredible."

Peter shook his head, "No, I am sad to say I am not."

Ellen then asked, "Well if that theory is out the window; how did you get here like that?"

Peter sighed, "I'm still a little fuzzy about it right now. I'll tell you when I got all the pieces together but for now, you wouldn't believe what I have so far."

Abandoning the subject for the moment, Mrs. Mayberry stood up, "Well since you're up, I hope you'll join us for lunch."

Stunned by the sudden change of subject, Peter answered quickly, "Oh, yeah sure."

Mrs. Mayberry smiled and turned to Ellen, "Would you mind getting Clark, dear, I want Peter to help me set the table."

Ellen nodded as she headed out the door. Peter meanwhile, followed the bustling Mrs. Mayberry into the kitchen. By the size of it, Peter deduced it got a lot of use. Mrs. Mayberry busied herself with something on the stove and flashed a smile at Peter, "I hope you like grilled cheese."

He smiled, and wistfully thought of all the times his own family never had lunch together and nodded to her. She then gave him directions for setting the table. He entered the large dining off of the kitchen and began the simple task he hadn't done himself since he was 12.

Very shortly after that, he the women and Clark were seated around it eating grilled cheese sandwiches and carrot sticks and laughing and discussing topics that could involve Peter.

And Peter for once felt, in this break from the crazy turn his life had taken prior to these last few days, a sense of peace and family, sitting here at this table in Wisconsin.

**Here it is! The second chapter!**

**For those of you who think I've let Peter go soft, you are mistaken! I am just giving him a break from what's happened and what's got to happen.**

**He is still very much powerful.**

**If you liked it and are anxiously awaiting the next chapter, you got to review!**

**Reviewing let's me know you like it and want more!**

**Now go and do so!**


	3. Broken

Disclaimer: Why must you break my heart? I don't own anything supremely awesome like Peter, Heroes, Peter, Claire, Noah, Peter, New York, Peter, NBC, or Peter.

**Okay people, in this chapter we aren't in Wisconsin any more. I sadly realized that we must part from Peter for a chapter so we can see what is going on with everybody else. But do not worry my fellow Peter fans; he will be back next chapter! I guarantee it! For it is written! (Notice I said written not typed, sorry.)**

**Like I said last chapter, this is an AU, and Paire is a main element in the story.**

**Thank you time!**

Teresa- I am so happy to hear that you like my character! Also, I have made it a bit obvious I like Superman haven't I? I even unconsciously mad a character like him. 

Winter19- The ranch is a very nice place to get away, I agree. As you can see, the pace is being kept. Also thanks for all your help! You've been great!

**Nightingale- I will most certainly keep writing with more reviews like yours! Glad you like my story!**

**Guys also remember, all of you readers, and I mean each and every one of you; if you want me to keep writing you gotta let me know! Review and the story goes on!**

**With all that said, read and enjoy my humble story!**

A few hours later in a New York apartment, many miles away, someone else was waking up. The subject had not changed when she had gotten home earlier that night. It was still dark outside and she realized that it was still night. She stood up from the bed, and made her way to the dresser she'd been using; the floorboards creaking loudly as she did so. She just reached it when she heard noise outside her room and the door was opened. In the doorway a man stood, "Claire?" he asked as he turned on the light and illuminated her features. She looked the same as she did in Peter's picture with two exceptions. She no longer wore a cheerleader's uniform or a smile. She instead bore a surprised expression that quickly faded to be replaced by a mournful one that had been on her face for the last couple days. Her father, as he stood gazing upon her from the doorway, missed her smile. He asked, "What are you doing, Sweetie?"

She replied in a tired voice, "I couldn't sleep."

He sighed as his own face assumed a melancholy expression, and began to ask his most popular question of the last few days, already knowing the answer, "Wanna talk?"

Claire shook her hair out of her eyes, "Not tonight, Dad."

Taking a breath, Mr. Bennet tried another tack, "Would you at least join me in some hot cocoa, Claire-bear?"

With the faintest of smiles, Claire answered, "Of course. Just give me a minute."

"Whatever you want, sweetie." He replied ad he turned from the room and shut the door behind him.

Mr. Bennet was worried. Claire had been like this ever since that night downtown. Since then, there had been a definite void in his daughter. She hadn't eaten as much and could only sleep a few hours each night. She was also disturbingly quiet in Noah's eyes.

He reflected what had happened as he turned on the kettle and got out two mugs. At her homecoming back in Odessa, she had been attacked and a friend murdered. If that wasn't enough she had been through more. She discovered her gifts, met her real parents and was forced to run away as he was shot and left with a wiped memory. There was also the business with the Petrellis in New York.

It was enough to drive any sixteen-year-old girl into a depressive state. He was in fact surprised it hadn't happened sooner. But nonetheless he missed the old Claire; she smiled more. This new Claire had to grow up too quick and missed out on stuff she shouldn't have. Now all he could do was be there for her when she wanted to talk.

He could tell the most recent mood change had occurred because of the loss of Peter and Nathan. And though it broke Noah's heart, she had finally found her biological family and would be with them for a while.

Her real father was going to embrace her after elections were over, and he was declared Congressman, and she and Peter already knew each other. She had grown close to Peter even before they found out they were related and she cared for him. Sometimes Mr. Bennet worried she had grown too close to him.

They were actually staying in Peter's apartment. His mother, Angela Petrelli, had let them, because she said that Claire was still family. Though Mr. Bennet had received the impression that deep down, Angela believed that when Nathan and Peter flew into the sky, it would be the last time any of them saw the brothers. Noah wished to believe differently, for Claire's sake. For even though Claire never said it, Mr. Bennet knew she wasn't of the same opinion of her grandmother.

After the explosion, she cried so hard. While it was true that she wasn't the only one in tears, it is true that she still could be found crying when she thought she was alone.

Of course of the group that had gathered there the night of the explosion, she had been closest to the pair and known them better. Nathan was her newly discovered real father, and Peter had been the one to save her at homecoming and was a close friend.

She was incredibly shaken, that night. They and the Petrellis weren't the only ones there that night though; other people from all over were there, but were undeniably connected.

The ones there at the beginning of the night were the Petrelli brothers, Peter and Nathan, a pair of Japanese office workers, Ando and Hiro, Hiro had the ability to bend space and time and teleport. Matt Parkman, a psychic cop, Mr. Bennet has had dealings with in the past. There was also an Indian professor on genetics named Mohinder Suresh; the locater child Molly Walker and a family of people with special abilities. This included the Dr. Jekyl- Mr. Hyde, Nikki Saunders as well as her phasing husband, D.L. and their technopage son, Micah.

At the end of the night the Petrellis were a blast in the sky, Hiro sent somewhere in time, Parkman carted away in an ambulance, D.L. was shot, and Noah himself was in a sling. There were losses on all sides and everyone was affected by the end of that night.

One more person that was more linked than the rest was there as well. The murderer Sylar had slipped away silently into the night through a manhole near where he had lain.

Though Mr. Bennet could not now remember whom, someone had suggested that they call themselves heroes and it became adopted and accepted.

Earlier that day the heroes had met at the hospital where some were staying. They realized that there was no coincidence in them all coming together that night and they wanted to do something about it. Ando suggested that the day of the explosion be called Doomsday, and so it was since then.

Some of the group had their own idea what use they should put their abilities to. Ando wished to find Peter while Mohinder wanted to spread the word to all the other located heroes and warn them about potential threats from Sylar and the virus that killed his sister. There was scattered consensus to this plan. Nikki meanwhile just wanted to keep her family safe and out of further danger. Mr. Bennet himself suggested for the sake of his daughter that they look for Peter in hopes that he could heal himself. Those that knew him agreed that finding Peter would help with any future endeavors but some still doubted the likelihood of his survival. Noah was determined to keep hope if not for Peter then for his distraught Claire.

At the end of that summit of sorts, the heroes agreed not to resolve anything until a later date. After communicating with Angela Petrelli, Claire suggested that they should meet again after Nathan's Memorial Service, which was set to take place six days from then, on the 16th.

The group agreed and went their separate ways.

Claire now entered the kitchen where her father had just finished making hot cocoa. He made a motion with a mug- occupied hand that they enter the living room, and Claire nodded and she led the way.

They sat down on the couch next to the fire where Mr. Bennet had sat reading before he heard Claire get up. In awkward silence the pair sat for a moment, sipping their hot chocolate. Claire broke it, "So any word from Mom?"

Noah nodded, "I talked to her tonight. They are staying with one of her friends in New Mexico, for safety. I told her to do so if anything happened and her friend seems to love having them there."

Claire said, casting about for what to say to this, "That's good. How's Lyle?"

Just as awkward, her dad replied, "He's physically fine, but he's a little resentful about being left behind."

With that conversation exhausted, Claire searched for something else to talk about. She then noticed a book on the other side of her father, "What are you reading?"

He picked it up and showed her, "I found it on one of Peter's bookshelves. It's called _In Troubled Times. _It's a little dull, but it seemed appropriate, for the present situation."

She averted her eyes as though this wasn't a subject she was comfortable with and in doing so her eyes rested upon a picture on the mantle; one of Peter and Nathan at Nathan's wedding.

Upon seeing this, she seemed to sadden a considerable degree before asking, "Do you really think we'll find them, like you said we might at the hospital today?"

He followed her gaze to the picture and sighed before beginning, "Maybe. There is really no saying. I do think that if Peter can heal like you can, there is definite hope for him. Then, yes, I think we'll find him. Nathan is another matter though. I really don't know if your father is-"

"Don't call him that." She interjected sharply.

"Call him what?" he countered.

"My father." She answered. "He is not my father."

Mr. Bennet put a hand on her shoulder. "We both know he is your father Claire- bear. No matter how much I love you."

"He may be biologically but when you look at how he acted around me, you would see that he doesn't love me. He will never compare to you. He tried to hide me for fear of losing votes! He tried to send me to Paris! You meanwhile sacrificed yourself for my safe escape! He may biologically been my father, but he is so not my real dad. You are my real dad!"

Mr. Bennet was so touched by this explosion of emotion he reached over and hugged Claire. "I love you Claire. And so did he, even if he didn't show it. He must have, cause you are too special to not love. He died to help save you and the whole city." He sighed realizing what caused this outburst. "But you loved him too, didn't you? That's why you are so upset. You already loved both of them."

Claire began to cry, "I just can't understand why they had to die. I know that if Nathan hadn't taken Peter everyone would have died, but… Why did it have to happen at all? I just found Peter. And I found my real family, and now this. This wasn't supposed to happen. We are supposed to be arguing about whose house I'm staying at this week, not what I should wear to Nathan's memorial! This isn't supposed to happen."

Mr. Bennet leaned closer and held her as she cried into his shoulder, "I know, sweetie. It's gonna be okay. I know you loved them and that you and Peter were very close. And you're right, this shouldn't be happening. It is so unfair to you. A sixteen-year-old girl shouldn't go through what you have, and I wish I could make it better. But I promise you, if there is a possibility of finding Peter, I will look for him with you 'til there is no where left to look."

Claire looked up at her father and asked thickly, "Really? You would do that?"

Noah wiped a tear off her cheek and replied, "Absolutely. I love you that much."

"Oh dad, I love you too." And she and him hugged on the couch.

As they separated, Mr. Bennet smiled, "Not tonight though. Tonight, I just want you to stop crying and do something fun for a change. What do say we raid the pantry, make s'mores, and a fort like we used to? Of course, we'll only do it if you want to."

Claire laughed and threw a pillow at him, "I'm not five, Dad!" He made a fake sad face before she added, "but I would love to!"

And so they did, restoring a bit of the old Claire; and though she never said so, the promise he made about Peter was what cheered her the most.

**It's over now, and I hope you didn't mind the small break from Peter-ville. And remember, with the right amount of reviews, the next chapter complete with Peter- filled fun, will be posted!**

**Review, now!**

**The buttons right below me! Just click it!**


	4. Family

Disclaimer: I am at a loss, I don't own Heroes, and that means sniff sniff Peter is not mine! WAH!

**Sorry, for the wait people! I have been way too busy, and sick. Oh well. I am back though and I am writing chapter five! But please people, the lack of reviews or attention made me feel uninspired and didn't feel moved to write much. The reviews I did get is what helped me write and type.**

**Anyway, where were you guys? I hardly got any reviews! Are you guys that upset about not having Peter? **

**Well, I know what you mean; I love him too, so I got a whole new chapter here full of Peter- goodness.**

**Well now is the time I thank those readers who do review:**

**Winter19: Thank you for your empathy it is much appreciated. Also, thank you as always for being my beta. It helps when the grammar is right.**

**Nightingale: I am very happy you appreciated the last chappie. Also, your review was so great for me. Sadly, Nathan didn't survive the explosion. He is dead. But your review did make me think about making it otherwise.**

**Micaela : Your review was very crucial for helping me type more. Thank you soooo much. Your review was a godsend.**

**Without further ado, I give you chapter Four!**

Peter! Oh, Peter!" A feminine voice called through a sleepy abyss, "Come on, wake up!"

Peter very reluctantly returned to the world of the awake, "What?" he groggily replied.

Ellen clarified for the half asleep man, 'I said it was time to wake up. It's getting a little late. I mean really, are you a man or a hibernating bear?"

He didn't respond, but succumbed to her summons and pulled himself to a sitting position against the back of the couch, which had been left out for his sleeping purposes for the last few days.

Ellen smiled encouragingly, "There you go! I knew you'd wake up if I bugged you enough!"

Peter replied sleepily, "Fine, you win. Now where is Mrs. Mayberry?"

Sitting down on the edge of the couch-bed she continued, "Oh, she went into town. Said she needed some more groceries. Also the other two stable hands are returning from their family and she agreed to give them a ride home from the bus stop."

"How much longer do you think she'll be?" He asked looking up at Ellen, "I need to talk to her soon."

"She left a few hours ago, so she should be home soon." Ellen answered handing Peter a mug of coffee from the end table by the couch.

"Good." He responded, seeming to relax some and took a grateful draught from the hot mug.

Thinking hard, Ellen leaned back and studied Peter before carefully asking, "Who's Claire?"

Taken aback by this question, he lowered the coffee, "Where did you hear that?"

Staring deeply back into his eyes, business-like she replied, "From you. When you sleep, you turn about a lot. You also have been muttering stuff. You've been saying 'Claire' the most." Sighing deeply, she held up his wallet. It was open to the picture of the cheerleader, "Is this her?"

He gazed upon the picture with something Ellen believed to be longing, before he pulled his eyes away and turned them on Ellen and responded, "Yes, that is Claire."

Putting the wallet away, she continued once her eyes were locked with Peter's again, "So, who is she?"

Peter sighed heavily, "She's this real sweet girl I met back in Odessa."

Ellen could see that there was something more to be found, and continued, but tried to do so gently, "You really like her, don't you?"

He assumed a deeply forlorn expression, "Yes, but that is the problem. I can't be with her. We have found ourselves in a position in which we can never be more than what we are now."

Bewildered by this situation, Ellen pressed him onward, "Why?" then began listing possible barriers, "Is it the distance? Are you too old for her? Is it her father?"

His face betrayed a hint of solemn recognition at the last question and he spoke, "Distance wouldn't matter, nor would age, but her father is another matter."

Deeply concerned about the depressive state of the angel, she continued on her quest for the answer, "What is it about him? Is he a pompous, over- protecting widower?"

Peter chuckled ruefully, "No he is none of those things, but what he is is far worse than those." He sighed heavily as if delivering the truth were a heavy burden he hadn't adjusted to carrying. "Her father… is my brother. We discovered the truth after we had already met."

Ellen looked as though someone had slapped her in the face and stood up angrily, "What? That can't be true. This is just awful. There has to be something else. You can't be related."

Peter chuckled bitterly, "You're telling me. I have been thinking the same thing since the moment I found out. But we always end up related. She's his daughter and I'm his brother. There is no alternative."

Ellen slid back down to sit next to him and put a hand on his knee, "I am so sorry Peter. I was so tactless to bring this all up. I had no idea. I guess this is why Clark is always telling me to stay out of other people's business. It could hurt people."

Peter caught her eye, "Its okay. You didn't know; besides, I need to get used to the fact that we can't be together. It just hasn't sunken in yet."

She looked on him so sadly as he stared into the distance, "It must be so hard for you."

He raised the coffee to his lips and muttered, "You don't know the half of it." He cast about for another topic then spotted his pants, "Do you happen to have another pair of pants I could wear?"

She rose again and said a quick, "Hang on a second" before leaving the living room and entering the kitchen. After a few moments and a bang that made Peter start, she returned holing a pair of jeans folded on her arm.

"Voila!" She proclaimed placing them on the couch-bed next to him, "One pair of fabulous jeans!"

How did you find a pair of guy jeans that would fit me?" Peter asked holding the pair on his lap.

"Let's put it this way: They are so fabulous I stole them from Clarks clean laundry pile. Also I guessed that it would fit because these are his shorter jeans, and he's not that much different from you, size- wise." She winked.

He smiled, "You certainly are crafty aren't you?"

"Yes I am." She replied before adding, "Our secret?"

"Sure, But I won't lie to Mrs. Mayberry." He countered cleverly.

She gave him a devilish smirk before adding, 'I wouldn't want you to. She can be quite a witch if you lie to her."

"I'll take your word for it." He responded.

She then said, "We opted to let you change your own pants for privacy's sake."

Standing up he said, "I appreciate it."

"You're welcome, I'll be upstairs. Call me when you're done." She said as she started up them.

He just finished putting on the great fit jeans when he heard something outside. After a peek out the window, he saw that Mrs. Mayberry's old maroon Volkswagen bug had just pulled up in the driveway. Peter rushed to the foot of the stairs, "Ellen, I'm done and Mrs. Mayberry's back."

"Coming!" Ellen cried as he heard her making her way to the stairs. She made quick work of the staircase and was soon briskly walking towards the door and opened it just before someone on the opposite side reached the door.

The other person was a girl who squealed, "Ellen?"

And Ellen squeaked back, full of joy, "Jennifer!" And the pair hugged before becoming a squealing, giggling mass of a reunion, obviously relaying news, but not at a pitch that Peter could comprehend.

The girls retreated to a more comprehensible form of speaking so that Peter could hear the girl exclaim, "Ellen, I have missed you so much!"

And Ellen reply, "Me too! I haven't seen you in at least a month!"

"I know! Me neither!"

Suddenly through the barely understandable female reunion, a sharp male voice cut in, "Excuse me! Coming through! Move it ladies!"

The pair split much like the Red Sea before a man emerged in the doorway bearing groceries and luggage.

He was shorter than Clark but stood at a still imposing height of 6' 1" and he had light brown hair as well as alert brown eyes. He stood as a slight contrast to the girls. Where the girls were thin, he was wide.

Ellen was 5' 10" and the girl identified as Jennifer was 5' 8".

Ellen was two years younger then Ellen at the age of 18 and Jeremy was the oldest at 22. Peter could tell the two girls were very close though.

He could see that, though unrelated, the girls had identical green eyes.

Jennifer now impatiently flicked her dirty blonde hair over her shoulder and said sarcastically, "Nice, Jeremy. Real nice."

Depositing his load on the couch-bed before him, he made a slight bow, "Thank you, thank you!"

Mrs. Mayberry now entered the house carrying her little purse and another grocery bag, could tell what had just been happening and said, "Stop fighting you two! Can't you see we have company?" she said this last bit inclining her head towards Peter who still stood by the stair base.

The two newcomers now turned their attention to the stranger in their midst that they had not noticed. Feeling slightly self- conscious about the attention he was getting, Peter adjusted the bangs in front of his eyes.

Jeremy stepped forward to inspect Peter close up while the two girls broke into a giggle fest and began whispering fervently in each other's ears.

Satisfied with his inspection, Jeremy stuck out his large hand, "Hey, I'm Jeremy Aarons."

Peter took Jeremy's hand, "Peter Petrelli."

"Petrelli." Jeremy uttered as though it was foreign, "You're not from around here are you?"

Peter shook his head, "No, I'm from New York."

Jeremy nodded appreciatively before going on to say, like a typical 22-year-old guy, "Sweet scar, man. I bet that helps pick up ladies."

Peter chuckled at the comment, "Not really."

"Really?" Jeremy asked incredulously.

"Really," Peter answered, "Only had it five days. Besides, I don't need it for the girl I want."

Jeremy smiled, 'I got you man. That's great." He then grinned roguishly, and looked behind him to Ellen and Jennifer still whispering, "But if things don't workout with you two, that will be a total babe magnet."

Peter smiled.

Jennifer cleared her throat, stepping in front of Jeremy, "Hem Hem!"

Peter fixed his attention upon her now.

Jennifer extended her hand now, "Hi! I'm Jennifer Aarons."

Peter shook her hand now, "Hey. Peter Petrelli."

She repressed a giggle as they let go, "It's great to have you here. We always need all the help we can get."

Peter smiled, "No problem. It's been my pleasure to help out these last few days. Mrs. Mayberry has been so kind to me after all."

Peter had grown close to the three that had been there. He had had multiple dinners, played basketball with the stable hands also. He had decided to help out too. He did some of the chores that Jennifer and Jeremy usually did. He also tried using some of his powers on the off chance he needed them. He had tried flying in particular, so that he could go places. Before he did any of this though, he had sat down and had a discussion with Mrs. Mayberry about his powers and what he could do. He also filled her in on what had happened in Kirby Plaza, and how he ended up there. She had been so understanding and nurturing; he came to regard her as his grandmother, or his guardian. He loved it here the Mayberry farm was his sanctuary.

Bringing Peter back from his reflections, Ellen said smiling, "Yep, he certainly has been a help." She turned to Peter, "Listen, Jennifer and I have to catch up. See ya!"

They both headed upstairs giggling.

Jeremy turned to Mrs. Mayberry, "I'm gonna go too. I promised Clark I'd shoot some hoops with him when I got back. Is that okay, or do you want me to help put away stuff?"

Mrs. Mayberry replied, "Go ahead, it's your first day back. Just be back in for dinner."

Jeremy nodded to her and as he headed out the door turned his head, "See ya, Pete!"

Mrs. Mayberry sighed, "I am so glad those two didn't fight more. I mean I know they are siblings, but you should have seen them the way here from town. They were arguing nearly the entire time."

"Its okay." Peter said, "I had a brother too."

Taking the conversation into a more serious direction, he moved closer to the old woman, "I need to talk to you."

Mrs. Mayberry sat on the arm of the couch behind her and motioned that he sit as well, "Very well, but I suggest we sit, this day has already been trying."

He nodded and sat on the bed part next to her and turned to face her before he went on, "I need to go back to New York."

When she sadly drew breath, he added, "I have to. It wouldn't be right if I didn't return."

She patted his thigh, "I understand that you have to go back. It's not like I can keep someone like you here for forever."

Peter smiled sadly and went on, "I will visit you. I promise. It's just this is for my brother. I got on your computer last night and I found out that they are holding a memorial service for Nathan. I am partly responsible, so I have to go. He was my brother." He sighed, "If you want, I could come back afterwards and repay you for helping me more."

Mrs. Mayberry shook her head and firmly replied, "No, you still have a life to live. I would be denying the world an angel if I let you stay. Your being here at all, is payment enough."

He smiled at the heavenly comment, "Can I at least come and visit you sometimes? Or call you or email?"

She patted his knee once more, "I would appreciate that, dear. When's the memorial?"

He said, "The 16th. That's three days from now. I have been practicing flying the last couple days, and I think if I make a couple stops on the way, I should be able to get there fairly quickly."

Looking away from him, she said, "That's wonderful, dear." She then asked warily, straightening her skirt, "So, when are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning. I'm going to tell the others tonight."

Tearing up, she whispered, "I'll miss you Peter."

He reached up and hugged the old woman, "I'll miss you too, Mrs. Mayberry."

**There it is! The much awaited return of Peter! I hope you enjoyed!**

**Now come on people! Review!**

**I promise I will write more if you review!**

**Go, review, now!**


	5. Destination

**Disclaimer: I'll tell you once more, I don't own cool stuff like Heroes, Peter, Wisconsin, New York City, or Superman. It hurts each time I say this. It's just too sad. WAH!**

**Anyways, I'm back! And I promise you guys that you'll like this chapter. It may not seem that way at the beginning but I promise you'll like it at the end!**

**Now I have to thank my reviewers cause they are that special!**

**Stella: Thank you so much! It is an incredible compliment to hear that my story is similar to the show!**

**Maria: Your review is evidence that reviews can affect stories; cause in the original idea was that Peter would lose his scar when he eventually met up with Claire, but when I thought about it, the scar was too cool to lose. Thanks for the assistance. It's also a real pleasure to hear how much a story is liked.**

**Winter19: Yes, the Mayberry farm was designed to be an oasis. And angst is always fun. Adds drama to a story. Thank you so much for being my beta! So much would be incomprehensible without your help and all-seeing eye. Keep reading and helping me!**

**Stolenkisses87: Don't worry; the reunion will come soon enough.**

**Heyrawind: Thanks for reviewing, every review helps!**

**Now here is the story, and you all better review or I will withhold the next chapter from you, and after you read this one, you will want more!**

"Jeremy! Get your big head down here and say good bye to Peter!" Jennifer yelled up the stairs to her older brother angrily.

Jogging down the stairs Jeremy replied, "I'm comin'. I'm comin'. Don't get your panties in a twist."

Deeply offended, Jennifer raged, "They are not, you big loser!"

Looking smug about offending her, Jeremy brushed past his fuming sister to do a guy hug with

Peter, "Take care, Peter. You have my email address right?"

Peter smiled as he stepped back, "Yeah, I got it. See you!"

"You boys are so silly." Jennifer exclaimed rushing forward to hug Peter, "You take extra care that you don't end up like my oaf of a brother."

Chuckling, Peter replied, "Don't worry. Besides, he's not so bad."

Jennifer now side- hugged Jeremy saying, "I know he's not, but he can be such a prick at times though."

Jeremy grinned, "What can I say? I am just fulfilling my older brother duty."

It was then that Clark came in from outside, "Hey Peter, I just checked the conditions and it seems ideal for your journey. I hope you can fly as well as you say you can though, cause I'd hate to see you miss your brother's funeral."

Peter agreed, "I'm sure I can fly. I don't care if I have to hitch a ride from an airplane. I'm going to make it."

Clark nodded, "I expected a reaction like that. I still can't get over the fact that you can fly. Are you sure you aren't Superman?"

Peter laughed, "I'm sure. Thanks guys, for all you've done."

Jennifer winked at him, "No problem. When do you think you will be there?"

Peter thought for a minute, "Based upon my flying, I should be there the morning of the memorial; so early tomorrow. Why?"

She flashed him a dazzling smile, "So I can know when you're gonna get the email that I'm going to write you as soon as you leave."

"You're real slick." Peter noted smiling at Jennifer.

At this moment Mrs. Mayberry and Ellen came in from the kitchen, Ellen was carrying what looked like an old army backpack that was stuffed. Ellen deposited her load on the folded-up couch, "There you go, Peter. This has all that Mrs. Mayberry thinks you'll need for your trip."

Mrs. Mayberry nodded, "Yes, I have put in a change of clothes and some food for the journey. Do you think you'll need anything else?"

Peter thought for a moment before answering, "No, I think that's all. Thank you all so much."

Jeremy suddenly looked like he had an epiphany, "You hang right there Peter, I just remembered something."

And on that vague note he charged through the kitchen and went on to the laundry room. He returned quite quickly holding a hoodie. He extended it to Peter saying, "This is my hoodie from college. It's pretty chilly up in the Wisconsin air, so you might need this. I don't need it anymore."

Peter took it and quickly putting it on, marveling at how well it fit, "Thanks, Jeremy, this is great. I didn't even think about the cold. You're a lifesaver, man."

Jeremy smiled. Clark looked down at his watch, "Hey Peter, not that I don't want you here, but shouldn't you be going if you plan to make it to New York City tomorrow morning?"

Peter looked at his own watch, "You're right." He next picked up the backpack and was followed out on the porch by the Mayberry clan.

He hugged them all and stepped off the porch where they remained, "Bye guys. I'll really miss you all. You've just been so good to me. I'll try to come back if I can."

Ellen spoke for them, "It's been no problem. It's just been so great to have you here. Remember to call and email! I hope we'll see each other soon."

Peter agreed, "You bet. Good bye!"

Mrs. Mayberry stepped forward to the railing, "So long, angel. I pray you make your way back to wherever you come from safely."

Peter turned back and hugged the old woman, his guardian, through the railing, and said just audible for her to hear, "I'll miss you."

And she hugged him back saying just as audibly, "I'll miss you too."

And with that tender moment, he waved one final good-bye to the clan, and with a running start, took off, and flew into the western Wisconsin sky and away from his sanctuary, his true home.

-O-

Seven o' clock on the sixteenth of November found Claire up and awake. She changed from her nightclothes and into the clothes set aside for the funeral, a black dress and sweater, but refrained from addressing her hair or feet. She knew she would not leave for the funeral until at the earliest 9:00 but she changed anyway. Solemnly, she did this, as if she were doing all of these things for the last time; the gravity of the loss seeping in with each passing second.

Avoiding the creaking floors that had alerted her father a few days prior she left the room. She made her way to the kitchen and quietly prepared a mug of coffee. This was a feat in and of itself, for the kitchen had no wall separating itself from the living room, only a bar- style counter. Mr. Bennet lay asleep on the couch in the living room. Peter's apartment had two bedrooms, one for guests such as his mother or brother or an occasional friend and the master bedroom.

The two Bennetts had refrained from sleeping in the master. They seemed to hold the idea that it would be disrespectful in a way to sleep in the bed, when they were trying to hold hope for it's proper owner's continuing existence. Mr. Bennet had also insisted that Claire, being the one enduring a traumatic experience should take the bedroom. He had easily enough taken up his residence on the living room couch with grace.

With her coffee prepared, Claire took her mug and headed towards the hallway containing the doors to the bedrooms, a bathroom, and hall closet. Upon entering the hallway, had begun to make for her temporary bedroom, when a thought crossed her mind. Remaining straight in course, she made it to the end of the hallway where the master bedroom door stood. Extending her free hand cautiously, as if in fear of disturbing a spirit, she opened the door.

Directly in front of the door stood his bed. To the left there was a door to Peter's balcony, and to the right, his bathroom. Unable to remain in his room much longer without crying, she bolted for his balcony door, and opened it quickly. As soon as she was outside, she inhaled like a swimmer who on the verge of drowning reached the surface.

She sipped her coffee carefully before resting it on the railing of the balcony. She looked out at New York City all around her. Looking at the bustling city moving down below, she couldn't help but wonder, as an incredible sense of loss began to surround her from all sides, _did anybody even care?_

She was finding it so hard to believe that life was continuing, and people were moving along their predetermined path as her world was crumbling around her. And at that moment, she felt like she couldn't handle it anymore. She longed so desperately to be careless, clueless, and blissfully unaware of the loss she suffered. Though she longed to see Peter again, she came to the conclusion, right there on the balcony that she no longer believed he was ever coming back. It hurt her as she concluded this; she wanted to scream at herself for thinking this but could not help but believe it.

Claire was just so overwhelmed by this burdened she bore. Why must it be she that felt the most weight of this? Why was it she that had grown so close to them in such a short time? She could not believe she had grown to love them so easily. Her father had always said that Claire was the most lovable person she had ever met, and Claire had just thought he was just being a dad, but now she wondered if it was true.

Claire looked down at the street far below her and for a small fleeting moment, she thought about jumping. Ending it all. Not having to deal with the pain of losing her real father and Peter. While she leaned over the rail, examining the street below, she accidentally knocked the mug of coffee down into the street below. Seeing it shatter on the empty sidewalk below eliminated all thoughts of jumping. As she stepped back from the railing, catching her breath, she remembered what would have made the plan of jumping go downhill. She remembered her gift of healing and how she had actually used it to get away and help Peter and the other heroes.

Slowly and full of melancholy still, she reentered the bedroom, leaving the door to the balcony open to bring light into the dark and depressing room. Claire approached a bookshelf standing near the main door. On one of the ornamental shelves stood a picture. Claire found herself amazed. It was small and held a 3" x 5" photo. She was completely caught off guard, for the occupant of the picture was herself. She had given Nathan this picture when he asked for a picture of his newfound daughter. She was so overwhelmed and touched by this gesture, she actually smiled. Next to the picture of Claire a picture of Peter and his brother, and she picked it up, looked upon it with sadness. These two men, great in their own elements and in an attempt to save New York, had died. And she would never see them again.

To stop herself from crying once more, she put down the picture quickly and roughly and headed towards the main door. Claire took one last glance at Peter's room and fighting back the tears that were reforming, she closed the door. The moment she reached the door to her temporary room down the hall, a sound issued from the room she had just left. Without another thought, she warily turned and retraced her steps to the door to the master bedroom. With a trembling hand she reached out and opened the door.

She gasped at the sight that met her unbelieving eyes. Only one thought penetrated her new- found state of disbelief:

Peter. 

Standing right in front of her beside the bed, he stood. In a daze they both gazed at each other with unsurpassed disbelief and joy.

In their moment of shock, Claire quickly took in his appearance, from his University of Wisconsin hoodie to the new scar that lay across his face. She could not help but notice that, though on the face of others a scar of that intensity could be viewed as a blemish, on his angelic face, it was an addition. It gave him a slight handsome rogue look and made the smile he now gave her, that much sweeter. She could see that he had entered from the door she had left open to the outside.

"Claire!" he currently exclaimed, his voice full of the ecstasy that filled him as he saw her.

"Peter." She breathed as elation began to take over. Possessing no other way to express this unearthly delight that filled her, rushed over to where he stood by the bed and hugged him.

With every ounce of joy seeping into Peter, he hugged the girl that had filled his thought ever since his awakening in Wisconsin, with all his might.

Raising her head slightly to see his face, she smiled so sweetly, so overjoyed. And in the moment that followed all thoughts, connections, memories, and possible shame simply swept away as he leaned down at the same time she rose up and they kissed. Their lips meeting as they had always dreamed they would, reveling in the actual touch. Their senses danced and every cell in their bodies rejoiced in the union. In that moment of emotion and pure passion, all was bliss.

The pair reluctantly broke apart, though their bodies cried for an encore, just in time for the reality of their act to hit them suddenly.

The two stared at each other. Claire put her hand to her mouth and failing to suppress a nervous giggle, she inquired, "Did we actually just do that?"

Smiling slightly as well, and gazing at her, he responded, "Yeah, I think we just did."

She sat down on the foot of the bed in shock, "Wow."

Sitting down beside her, with a slightly satisfied smile on his face, he agreed, "I know what you mean."

Still breathing semi- heavily, Claire asked, "Um… we don't have to talk about that, do we?"

"Definitely not." Peter said immediately, before adding, with a slight question hanging in the air, "Unless you want to?"

Claire agreed with his original statement, and profusely shaking her head, said, "No, no. Let's just set it aside for now."

Peter nodded, still in a daze, "Sure."

Casting about for a new and less complicated subject, Claire suddenly noticed Peter's backpack behind her on the bed, "So… you are here. This is really you? Where have you been?"

Peter looked down at Jeremy's University of Wisconsin sweater and smiled, "A small part of heaven."

Claire's face assumed a confused expression, Peter, noting it, elaborated, "I was found on a farm in northern Wisconsin. It was said I was seen falling from the sky. This really sweet old lady took care of me. She had these stable hands that were really great too. It was nice."

Claire smiled at the description, "It sounds nice."

Peter kept on, lost in memories of his sanctuary, "Yeah, from what I can figure, I was found there on the 9th. That's the day after Kirby Plaza. I apparently came in real bad shape. The old lady, Mrs. Mayberry, insisted that I stay 'til I recovered. I managed to practice flying and then I saw something about Nathan's Memorial online. Once I saw that, I knew I had to come back. Not after all he did for me. He was a real jerk at times, but look what he did. For once, he stopped thinking of himself and the election and he actually gave his life for everyone else. I still can't believe he's gone."

Claire sniffed as the tears rose once more, "I know what you mean. After you two shot in the sky, I was in shock. I couldn't believe that it had happened. I mean I just found you guys and then… this happened."

Peter, seeing tears rolling down her cheeks steadily now, pulled her close to lean on him, "I know. When we were up there, I honestly didn't think I'd live through it. I thought I'd never see you again." He paused, "It was the worst moment of my life."

Peter looked at him as she leaned on him, tears still flowing without shame, "I felt the same way. This week has been absolutely miserable. Me and dad are staying here, and he's been trying to cheer me up, but all I've thought of is you."

Peter looked upon Claire with a broken look in his eyes, as though his heart was breaking, " I know we shouldn't, that we can't, but… Claire, I care about you so much, but… I'm not sure how this is going to work. How can we be together knowing that you're-?"

Claire began to cry in earnest, blocking out his words, and paused just long enough for him to hear, "Oh Peter, I don't know either! Why did this have to happen? How can we be related? It just can't be! What are we going to do?"

Peter held her closer than ever, "I wish I knew, Claire. I really wish I knew."

**See! Wasn't that good?**

**If any of you want more of that, you better review, or it will never happen again, MUWAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**


	6. Thoughts

**Disclaimer: Here it is again people, that dreadful moment of admittance where I must declare the sad truth that I don't own heroes or any characters of it. pouts **

**I also don't own Superman, I keep saying, or the real Clark Kent, and this Clark is my own. DC comics also own themselves.**

**Just a reminder though, Ellen, Clark, Mrs. Mayberry, Jennifer, Jeremy, Payne and Fam are all mine. If anyone tries to claim ownership, I go all crazy on you and sentence you to the land of pink spandex and bloody deaths. MWUHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**On a more sane level thank you my lovely reviewers:**

**Maria- I am so glad you liked it. And after your lovely review and further contemplation, I decided that the scar would be fabulous on him. Peter's definitely different I just want him to stop being glued to the Irish bartender and get back to Claire. It is incredible to hear that my writing is semi- realistic. Thanks!**

** Winter19- Yay! Really? It gave you chills? Oh I am touched. I am glad to hear that someone appreciated my romance- novel worthy kiss. It was fun to write. Awesome! People think I am realistic-ish! Every authors dream!**

**Stella- Thank you very much! I love to hear when my hard work is enjoyed.**

**Noro- Thank you very much for reviewing! Every review makes me write more.**

**Heyrawind41- Wow! That makes me all warm and fuzzy inside! That is great to hear that a non- romantic fan thought I did a romance scene good. Here you go!**

**If any of you have a suggestion to make, feel free to review and tell me. I will take it into consideration.**

**Now that I am done basking in my wonderful reviews, I will give you the story in hopes that you enjoy it and keep reading.**

Later that morning Peter found himself alone in his room. His eyes lit upon his laptop lying dusty on a shelf. He rose from his bed and went to grab the computer. He carried over to his desk and turned it on. As soon as it was on, he went to the Internet. It opened directly to his inbox. He noticed a handful of unopened mail but only one caught his interest. It was from Ellen.

As his eyes adjusted to the light of the screen, he began to read:

_Dear Peter,_

_How was your flight? Did you get to New York okay?_

_Not much has happened here since you left. Well, one of our horses got loose, and that's why Jennifer isn't writing this. She told me to write it for her._

_The gang says hi and Jeremy made me promise to ask you whether you've picked up any ladies with your "sweet scar" yet._

_What have you been up to since you got to New York?_

_Oh, and Clark made another comparison between you and Superman. He now claims that New York is Metropolis and the farm is Smallville. He's a Superman geek if I ever saw one, but that's half of what makes him cute._

_Mrs. Mayberry sends her love and Jennifer sends a kiss on the cheek. I just say hang in there! Best of luck at the Memorial!_

_Reply when you can,_

_Sincerely,_

_Ellen_

He smiled at the email and clicked the reply button. He began to type the following:

_Hey Ellen,_

_It's great to hear from you so soon._

_My flight was fine and I arrived at my apartment in one piece, thanks for asking._

_I arrived here early this morning and you'll never believe who was here. It was Claire. Apparently my mother is letting her and her dad (adopted) stay at my place for the memorial._

_I saw Claire first and then I talked to Mr. Bennet while Claire was finishing getting ready. I'd be lying if I didn't say it was a little awkward. He's a nice enough guy, but I'm not sure he completely trusts me alone with Claire. And after what happened when I arrived, I'm not sure I do either. But never mind._

_I was just so happy to see Claire. I thought that her dad would have whisked her off somewhere to go into hiding, but I suppose he was letting her stay for the funeral._

_Tell Jeremy that I haven't picked up any women, unless you count a woman in a Michigan gas station smiling at me as I entered the building. And I can't really blame Clark; I used to read DC comics when I was younger before Nathan stole them all._

_Tell everyone hi for me and thanks for all you guys have done for me._

_I'll write back next chance I get. I have to go, we have to leave now to get to the memorial through all the traffic that'll be heading there._

_Thanks,_

_Peter_

And with a satisfied feeling, he clicked send, and closed the laptop.

-O-

At the time Peter finished his reply to Ellen, Claire sat her temporary room thinking. She was blissfully happy. She could not believe that Peter was here and alive. After all her hopes and dreams of seeing him again, he was here.

She had been elated upon encountering him, but she was worried how her dad would take it. Though Noah had agreed to help look for him, Claire believed this was solely because he was worried about Claire.

When she left the two men alone in the living room to finish getting ready, she was concerned about how Mr. Bennet would treat the man who had seemingly returned from the grave.

She couldn't hear their clear conversation, just the tones of their voices. Based upon what she heard, things seemed to go well. After a few minutes Claire had heard Peter's light footsteps pass her door and go on into his own room.

She breathed in deeply for the first time in the past month. So much had happened and still much hadn't sunk in. She was very sad about Nathan though. She lamented the fact that she had not gotten to know him well enough. Still, she could not help but feel more complete now that she knew Peter was a live and well.

All she could do at this moment in time however was breath and deal with what came next the best way she could.

-O-

As Claire made this decision however, dark thought were brooding about her many miles away.

Thunder sounded, loud and booming. It was not yet raining but the storm was not far off.

Payne smiled, with the storm would come the boost he needed to fulfill the plan.

He greeted the storm and was anxious for its arrival. Fam could sense this and it bugged her.

Payne was a mastermind when he worked and Fam respected him, but at times like this, right before a plan was executed, he creeped her out.

"Fam." Payne startled Fam with his usual cold voice, "What are you doing?"

She stopped where she was in the hallway watching him, "I was coming in to ask when we would leave."

"A likely excuse. I told I'd get you when it was time and not to disturb me, did I not?" Payne now fixed his eyes on her.

She shuddered and immediately looked away before answering, "I just thought we would have left by now."

In other times they were equals with equal respect for one another but right before the execution, Payne would change and be full of malice, making Fam more timid and meek. She hated the feeling he gave her now. It was as if he had lost what was left of his humanity.

Quite different then her normal behavior, Fam felt vulnerable and frightened by her intimidating brother, and wished to be as far from him as possible. But in the Vermont manor, she would not wander, for not only Payne's insistence that she stay put, but also because the house almost seemed like a haunted one and Fam regretted the decision to stay in a place like this.

Fam and Payne were born with their abilities like the others, but they were quite different. Due to their horrid past, they had been hardened and stripped of their humanity and wreaked their anger and cruelty upon everyone.

Now they were experienced fighters and used their powers guilt free. In the height of attack, they were very imposing foes and not people you wanted against you.

Payne was the only one Fam ever feared, and Fam was the same for Payne. Payne was much to be feared in the shadow of the coming storm, his powers being strengthened by all the electricity in the air. Fam meanwhile felt as flighty as her powers.

They had only a few months ago discovered they weren't the only ones with abilities and at first sought them out as confidants, because they believed the others had gone through the same thing they had endured. But after meeting a few, the twins discovered that the two of them were alone and began to target people with abilities, under the impression the others were as bad as wolves in sheep's clothing. Believing that the others were unfit to bear the abilities they were given. Fam and Payne had no desire for the powers themselves but the cleansing that would result in eliminating an imposter. Their brains wired to believe it was unclean to want to blend so desperately with the normal and the mundane.

Payne and Fam had become very good at their work. Tracking down those reported to be "special" was simple enough and the two would observe them from afar just long enough to confirm there was talent in them and then they would plan when to execute their mandate.

Their plan for Kirby Plaza was nearly a complete fiasco. Their target was a creep who called himself Sylar. He had begun as a confused clock fixer, but then slaughtered the gifted for their powers. He had ticked off Payne. This "Sylar" jerk had foiled many of Payne's plans by killing the victim and stealing their powers. In Payne's eyes what he and Fam were doing was cleansing the world of the unclean. What Sylar was doing was hunting the talented down like a sport and taking the victims most prized possession. Fam thought that Sylar was dirtying the world and exposing not only his own self but also all the others with special abilities. Payne prided himself at being far from humane but decided at once that Sylar was a problem that had to be eliminated.

By following Sylar for a few days, they discovered he would be at Kirby Plaza the night of the 8th. Little did they know however, other gifted would be there as well. This skewered the pair's plans for a time until the others started to ignore him after the Japanese man stabbed him. Fam then used her own ability to blow him to their location in the manhole. They then finished the job the Japanese man started and killed him. He was, as their other victims were, burned and scattered, leaving no evidence.

In return for the Japanese man wounding Sylar as badly as he did, Payne decided not to kill him man, but then set their eyes on the others of the group. Some were killed that night, or so it seemed. Their first target, Payne decided, would be the young girl. By listening in they discovered her weakness was the back of the neck. They intended on following her 'til they gathered enough information to plan the kill.

They had been successful in this endeavor, and they planned to capture her, and bring her to where they were to learn more of the others, and then kill her. It would surely work. They discovered that she would be at a memorial service tomorrow and they would leave tonight to prepare. If only methodical Payne would give the say-so so they could go already.

Fam left the study that Payne had made a habit of hanging out in. Fam now started to make her way down the hallway into the living room. As soon as she entered her destination, the power went out plunging her into darkness.

Lightening struck outside the manor illuminating the room from the window behind Fam. She jumped at the sight thrown into relief before her. Payne's face protruded from the darkness. The lightening highlighting his malicious eyes as he whispered barely audible to the startled Fam, "Let's go."

There you go! 

**I hope I didn't overload you with the bad guys, I just had to introduce them somehow.**

**Keep reading and review and I promise I won't take up that much with people you don't care about much again.**

**Review and tell me what you think about the story and the new villains.**


	7. Memorial

**Disclaimer: Wah! I don't own anybody! Ok! Quit making me say that line! I don't own Heroes, or the Inquirer! I only own lame people in this chapter like the priest and the friend of the family! I own nothing else! breaks down into tears**

**Anyway, This chapters a little shorter, but any longer and it would bore even me. This chapter is a little solemn and emotional, but it is the pause before the storm, because the next few chapters will be quite eventful.**

**Time to thank you guys now!**

**Heyrawind41: Yep, I thought they had to show up some time also. I figured that since I loathe Sylar I should go ahead and introduce the baddies. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Buwahahagrl: Thank you very much! That makes me happy! Yes, I like Paire a lot too. I hope you enjoy this chappie too.**

**San01: Wow, you review made me feel so good! That is one of the best things an author can hear! Keep reading and reviewing and there will be more!**

**Well here's the next chappie! If you review I will tell you what happens next!**

Claire sat down on the front pew between Peter and Mr. Bennet. The church the funeral was being held in was large but silent and solemn.

Many sat behind Claire, but she felt as though only the Heroes scattered throughout the crowd could truly understand the sacrifice and loss of the man hundreds were there to mourn. The only exception to this walked down the aisle to the front. Mrs. Petrelli sat with grace on the other side of Peter on the end of the row. She was veiled and garbed in black a vision of grief.

With everyone seated the priest stood and began the ceremony. His words were lost on Claire as the humdrum tone of his voice faded in and out of tune.

Claire took in the whole of the church. There was no coffin at the front, for in this case, there was no body. Instead a large photo of Nathan was erected to the side of the podium for the speakers. This photo would serve as the point of focus for the audience to base their grief off of.

Claire looked across the aisle and saw Nathan's wife and children; it hit Claire at that moment that she had not once thought of her half- family in all this time of sorrow. Claire knew that Nathan had not told his wife about her before he had died, so they had no idea.

At this moment the priest's words floated through Claire's frozen state:

_All will dearly miss this truly courageous man._

Claire agreed with these words and subconsciously nodded her head in agreement. As she sat there absorbing all the sorrow that filled the church, tears formed in Claire's eyes. They then began running down her face as silently as snowflakes landing in winter. Her eyes clouded by tears, she felt someone take her hand for support. She wiped her eyes with her free hand and looked down to see Peter's hand in her own. She turned her gaze to the owner of this source of comfort. Peter looked intently down at Claire with tears swimming in his own eyes, yet to fall.

Seeing Peter like this made Claire want to cry more. She wished solely to comfort him at that moment. She opened her mouth to do so, but Peter smiled through his pain and shook his head. She understood what he meant and nodded to show him this. He smiled to say "good" and then inclined his head to the old priest who continued to babble on about how great Nathan was, even though he didn't even know him. Just the inclination of the head told Claire to now pay attention to the nice little rambler.

She smiled purely in a way that told him "okay, okay." And she faced front, but as she did so she squeezed his hand and he squeezed back.

After that, the rest of the memorial seemed to fly by. Countless people Claire didn't know stood and spoke, but she hardly heard a word they said. She sat numbed by the weight of the procession going on before her. All she could notice at that moment was the hand she held. Wishing she wasn't linked as she was by the man they both lost.

After a woman Claire didn't know resumed her seat after an improvised rendition of Amazing Grace, Mrs. Petrelli rose. She spoke of her experience raising Nathan, highlighting each important moment in his life (Claire noticed that all moments with herself were excluded). Peter's mother spoke this speech much like Nathan or her husband would have. It was fine- tuned and precise; with the correct amount of comedic memories, pauses, and emphasis on all the right words. Mrs. Petrelli must have coached her lost family members so well in the way of speech- making that she had perfected the art of moving an audience and always knew just what to say. Claire wondered as she listened whether her grandmother knew she was doing it or not. She finished on a perfectly honed note and was greeted with applause and a few tears.

As his mother headed back to her seat, Peter turned to Claire and whispered, "Mom asked if I could speak now that I was here. I agreed to do it on account of he's my brother and all. I just hope that I don't ruin his funeral, or else mom will never forgive me.'

Claire managed a small reassuring smile through her tear stained face and whispered back, "I'm sure you'll do fine."

He smiled back in an unsure way as he got up and made his way to the podium front and center to the large crowd. Once behind it, looking down at the wooden surface and cleared his throat. With one last anxious breath, he thrust his gaze upon the waiting crowd watching him.

When he began to speak, Claire immediately noticed how different he spoke then his mother. Where she spoke in a planned way, he spoke in such a way that made it apparent he chose what to say _as_ he said it. His voice also contained much more emotion and sorrow that his mother's didn't possess.

His eulogy went something like this;

"Everyone who has approached me today has known a different Nathan. Some spoke of Nathan's skills as a politician, his ability to gather votes like they were blades of grass. Others reminded me of how kind and compassionate he was; about what a loving father he had been or of all the times he helped them. And if you were to pick up this week's edition of the Inquirer, you would learn of a Nathan who was cold and conniving and uncaring to anyone without an appointment or a "Vote for Petrelli" button. Through all these criticisms and praises I realize that everyone knew a different Nathan. Except me… I knew all of them…" Peter paused, his voice faltering slightly as tried to continue the eulogy.

"I knew the friend who I could count on, and the busy congressman who didn't believe me at times, even the brother who taught me how tie my shoes. I knew them all." His voice broke; he was still reeling from the fact that Nathan was gone. He could not grasp the fact that this was happening. He didn't want to face the fact that Nathan was really dead. He kept expecting as his eyes went over the crowd watching him, to see his brother's face there too. At this point, a great tear rolled down his scarred face. He quickly brushed it away and went on.

"But the Nathan I remember the most is the reluctant hero. The one who… always took care of me…the brother who saved my life, and the lives of others. The one who died doing so. I don't care what the Inquirer or even what any of you remember about Nathan… He was a hero. One of the bravest ones I knew. Growing up, he was never afraid of anything, and remained so even as he grew older, but at the end of his life, he was afraid. Not for himself even; he was afraid of what would happen to all of us if he didn't do something.

And now… he's gone…

And all we can do is remember him… and in all of our memories and hearts, he will live on."

And with that Peter stepped down from behind the podium and started back to his seat. By the time he was beside Claire once more the entire church applauded him and very few could be found with dry eyes.

And when he looked at Claire tears clouded his own eyes. The loss hit Claire stronger than it had yet and she leaned heavily on him crying. Even when the congregation sat once more, she still sought him for comfort and he did not move her away as his own tears continued to flow.

Despite the grief hitting heavily on the pair, the senile old priest rose once more. In solemn tones, the little man spoke of thanks and reminders that did not weigh heavily on the two. He said the prayer and ended with this:

"God rest his soul. You are all invited to join the family at the cemetery where Nathan's memorial gravestone is located. There feel free to say your good-byes to this dearly missed man."

And on that note the memorial was over and the grief stricken crowd left the church.

-O-

All the heroes had attended the funeral because that Nathan had died that night in Kirby Plaza for all of their sakes. There was also the fact that when they met at the hospital they all agreed to meet and discuss their futures here. Through one instance or another, all the heroes had crossed paths with the deceased in his life. Most had known him for merely an instant; others (**Author's Note: cough Nikki**) knew him better than they wanted to. But for the majority none had gotten to know a nice Nathan. They all, however, understood his sacrifice more than the others. They had all by now known that he had been elected Congressman that day and had left his celebrations to help Peter. Also they knew he had seen no alternative, and flew Peter into the sky for the sake of .07 of the Earths population and met his demise.

The group now was gathered at the cemetery awaiting the others. A few minutes passed by in silence then two limos pulled up followed by a procession of cars. The grieving left their vehicles and made their way to the area set up for today. In front of several tents filled with chairs, a cloth covered Nathan's gravestone. This ceremony was considerably shorter than the other and ended with Nathan's wife removing the cloth covering the stone.

With the service concluded, those in attendance each had a turn to pass and read the stone before carrying on to either wait and speak with the family, socialize with themselves, or leave. Nathan's family was the first allowed to view it in increments of twos and threes. Mr. Bennet had decided to give Claire time alone with her biological family and went to meet with the heroes.

Claire and Peter were the third group to read it. Gazing down on this remembrance of her actual father was emotional for Claire. She saw that the gravestone had been engraved with the American flag around the edges and the middle held a message. The words read:

Nathan Petrelli

Beloved Son, Brother,

Husband and Father

May His Strength

And Courage

Be Remembered

Her breath caught as she read this. When Claire saw the word "Father" some part of her knew this was mainly for Nathan's boys, but the rest of her couldn't help but feel it was just for her. Peter heard her breath catch and looked over at her instinctively. He saw tears began to form in her beautiful blue eyes. Thinking quickly, solely wishing to stop her pain and comfort her; he wrapped his arms around her as the tears began to fall in rapid succession. Wishing desperately that he could make her stop this expression of deep sorrow, he rested his head on her own and whispered comforts to her as he held her tight.

A few minutes later the tears stopped and after a minute more of reflection at the large tombstone, they left the space to join the waiting heroes. The heroes that had met Peter greeted him warmly and even those that didn't said things along the lines of "glad you survived".

After that, the group then departed from the tented area and into the crisp afternoon. A few minutes walk from there was an area heavily shaded by trees. It was surrounded by a circle of trees and contained several benches and was completely sheltered. Next to the entrance of the shelter stood a sign that said: Mourners Hollow.

The heroes entered the Hollow and sat down on the benches with those they felt comfortable with. Nikki sat with D.L (who had recovered and been released from the hospital) and Micah (the parents did not trust to leave him alone anywhere). Parkman and Mohinder sat with Molly (they had felt the same way). Peter and Mr. Bennet sat on either side of Claire and Ando, missing Hiro sat alone.

Mr. Bennet began the meeting, "I am grieved at the circumstances that brought us together, but this gathering of sorts is truly momentous and needed. We all have our own demons and some of us including my daughter and myself have been hunted in the past. The fact that we have all made it here is amazing."

Micah looked from between his parents over to where Molly sat between her heroes and raised his eyebrows in agreement. She smiled slightly back at him.

"Also, I would like to comment about how thankful we all we are not mourning both of the Petrelli brothers."

Most of the heroes all nodded in quick succession in agreement and Noah continued, "Second of all, we are all here for our own reasons and I suggest we all state them now so there will be no confusion in the future. Mohinder, would you like to go first?"

Mohinder stood, "Sure, why not? What I am here for is to spread the word of the virus. This is a virus that attacks those with special abilities like most of you do. It killed my sister and it nearly killed Molly. I have the cure. My blood is actually the cure. I suggest the we find and tell everyone else and warn them of the threat that could threaten them and claim their lives."

And with that he regained his seat. Next was Matt so he rose, "I just want to help Molly. She keeps having dreams of a Nightmare man and I believe he may be the next threat that targets us all. He may be worse than Sylar and we need to be prepared to deal with him when he attacks. We also need to stop him from any further abuse of Molly." He too sat down next to a slightly embarrassed Molly.

D.L. began to rise but Nikki got up first and pushed him back down and gave him a warning glare, "I will speak for my family. My family has encountered many dangers and many unsavory people have been looking for us for different reasons. I only want to keep my family away from all of them and safe. If any of you can help us in this simple goal, we will try to help you when you really need us. Just promise to help us."

Noah spoke for the clan, "We will try to help you whenever we can. I appreciate your offer to help as well, but we won't ask you to do anything that would expose you. In fact, I wouldn't ask any of us to do so, not even my own daughter."

Nikki nodded to acknowledge Bennet's assurances. As it was Ando's turn, he began to rise when a commotion started outside the Mourner's Hollow.

The group began to hear shouts saying:

"Someone call 9-11!"

"She needs help quick!"

And then quite loudly, "Where's Peter?"

"Someone find him quick!"

Peter had just stood from the bench and started towards the opening when a friend of the family entered the hollow, red-faced and worried. When he spotted Peter he said in quite a rush, "Peter, you gotta come quick!"

Peter looked concerned, "Why, what is it?"

The friend who had started out of the hollow already turned and stopped, "It's your mother Peter. She's collapsed."

**Wow! Don't you wanna know what happens next?**

**Don't you wanna see more of the other lovely heroes?**

**Don't you wanna find out whether the old hag dies or not?**

**Of course you do! And in order to do so, you gotta tell me that and review!**

**There, that's not so hard to do now is it?**

**No!**

**Now do so!**


	8. Revealing

**Disclaimer: Okay, just a quick reminder for safety's sake, I don't own any of the awesome Heroes people. I do own the bad guys and Dr. Gaines, but that is it.**

**This is the shocking conclusion to last chapter's cliffhanger. I hope you like all the surprises inside.**

**In other news, where were you guys? Don't you like my story? How come hardly anyone reviewed? It really made me not want to write.**

**Heyrawind41: um, I'm sorry. I 'm not sure why you are telling me tho. I am sorry you didn't like my funeral, but I just thot that would be how this funeral would be, so excuse me.**

**Bwuhahagirl: Thank you soooo much. You were the only decent review this chapter. I am glad that someone liked it.**

**Anyways, this chappie is full of suspense and if you ever wanna see what will happen next, I got to have three reviews at least. I am sorry, but I gotta have my motivation. You don't even have to say much. Just a quick: keep writing will suffice, so please review me!**

**Without much more whining, have at it!**

Peter burst into the ward, leaving the other heroes just outside the elevator; still 150 ft away. He rushed to the reception desk. Roughly he asked, "Where's my mother?"

The old woman looked up at him from behind her thick glasses, "Name?"

Breathing heavily, he reiterated, "Angela Petrelli."

The receptionist looked down at her foggy computer screen. As he anxiously tapped on the counter before him, she looked up, "She's in room 114. Dr. Gaines will see you in Waiting Room C shortly. It is just down the hall."

At the moment Peter stepped away from the desk, the other heroes finally entered the ward. Mohinder moved towards the distraught son, "Did you find her?"

"Yeah. We have to wait for her doctor in some 'Waiting Room C'. The lady said it was right down the hall," Peter answered.

Mohinder nodded and the group went to the room assigned. It was actually quite large and gave them plenty of room with large windows displaying the New York skyline. There was also a big TV and some vending machines. Micah shoved through the gaggle of grownups, his eyes on the big screen, "Sweet!"

Without another word, he grabbed Molly's wrist and pulled her across the room to sit next to him on a couch in front of it. The others then begin to settle down into various positions. Ando stood alone by the door. Just as he started to move, something happened quite unexpectedly.

Right in front of Ando, Hiro appeared.

"Hiro?" Ando cried in pure delight.

"YATAAAA!" Hiro exclaimed with his arms out in joy, "Ando?"

Ando overjoyed embraced his long- lost friend happily, "You're back!"

All the heroes noticed that Hiro was speaking much better English as he spoke again, "I am so glad I finally made it back! I have been time-traveling everywhere to get here!" He was then struck with a sudden realization, "How long have I been gone?"

Ando clapped a grateful hand on Hiro's shoulder, "Relax. You have only been gone a week."

The teleporter took a deep breath, "Good. I feared I had traveled too far. I have traveled forward and backward in time. It was incredible. Oh, Ando! I wish you could've been there."

Ando smiled, "Me too. You have to tell me everything."

Hiro nodded, "I promise."

The adult heroes now greeted him warmly, much as they had Peter. Hiro was happy to be back and he, upon hearing the present situation, agreed to help in anyway he could. The others all sat down once more, but now Ando was no longer alone. He and Hiro sat beside each other and began an enthusiastic conversation in Japanese.

Peter had just leaned back against the couch he sat in. He breathed in the peaceful air that calmed him of his current woes and worries. He looked over to where Claire sat. The sunlight hit her blonde hair perfectly, giving it a golden look. She laughed at a joke for the first time in the last few days. Then she caught Peter's eyes. She opened her mouth to speak the moment the door opened.

Dr. Gaines walked in with his clipboard, he looked at the large crowd before him, "Which one of you is Peter Petrelli?"

Peter rose, "I am. Is my mom okay?"

The doctor eyes the listening group of heroes and then spoke, "How about we step outside?"

Peter nodded and he followed the doctor out the door.

Once in the hall, Dr. Gaines resumed speaking, "Your mother had a heart attack. She is conscious now but she needs surgery soon. I must be completely honest with you: I am not sure that the surgery will save her. She seems to have been through a bunch in the last few months. All this trauma and loss could have triggered the attack. You can see her now, but you won't have much time. She will need surgery as soon as possible."

Peter tried to process this news, the majority of it, not getting through. Peter cleared his throat in an attempt at speaking, "Take me to her."

The doctor did as requested and shortly after, Peter found himself just outside room 114. Taking deep breath, Peter entered the room. Angela Petrelli was old; she was most definitely over 50 but she had never looked this old to Peter before. She appeared frail and withered and pale without her fancy outfits, her perfected hairstyles and he liberally applied make-up. The sight of his mother like this was tough for Peter. Urging himself onward he approached her bed. She smiled as she saw him and whispered, "Peter…"

Peter smiled gently as he sat down beside her bed and took her hand, "Of course I did, mom. Why wouldn't I?"

She muttered, "Well, I wasn't sure whether you would be able to see me like this."

Peter shook his head slightly, "I'm not a little boy anymore. I had to come to see you. Especially after Nathan."

Mrs. Petrelli's drained of what little color was in it at the mention of her oldest son. When she began to speak, it was hesitant and with great care and sorrow, "Peter… I have to tell you something about Nathan."

Peter looked up with an expression of worry, "Mom? What is it?"

She seemed to find it difficult to keep going, like this was a burden she had scarce unloaded. She reluctantly began, "Peter… Nathan…this is so hard to say…he's not your real brother."

Peter stared at his mother as if he had never seen her before, "W-what are you saying? What do you mean Nathan's 'not my brother'?" He stammered, breathing unsteadily as if he had just received a blow to the chest.

Angela tried to continue, even though it seemed to pain her, "When your father and I were first married… we were told that we couldn't have children. It was hard for us. We still wanted children and were planning on adopting when the Company approached us. One of their clients with abilities was struck with the virus. She came to the Company for protection of her son. She was going to die but he didn't have the disease. Your father told them that we would be willing to take care of the woman's son. That son was Nathan. He was only a few months old when his mother gave him to us." Mrs. Petrelli began to cry, "I never told him. I was going to…but… I just couldn't. We raised him as our own. I never treated him as anything else, and I requested no one tell him and made sure no one told him as a child. It was such a shock when I became pregnant with you. We were told that we couldn't have kids. But you came nonetheless. You and Nathan were so good to each other. By looking at you two together, you could never tell that he was adopted."

Peter sat in shock. He couldn't grasp this bombshell that was dropped on him. He was filled with so many emotions: anger for being lied to, sadness for finding out that Nathan wasn't his brother, and disbelief at the gravity of it all. He ran his hand through his hair, for lack of anything else to do as the emotions combined, "You tell me this now?"

This was clearly not the reaction she expected, "Yes, I do. The doctor told me that I may not survive the surgery. I knew I had to tell you in case I died. I waited too late to tell Nathan, I don't want to do the same thing with telling you."

Peter hadn't grasped the reality of the revealing yet, "I can't believe it. How can he not be my brother? Of all the times you used the 'do it for your brother' excuse, you tell me now. We just finished a memorial service for him! Now you choose to make me question all my memories. You make me think about how much being brothers meant to us as kids. I always knew when I was younger and even to a degree now, that my brother would always try to protect me. Now you take that away, just because you think now is convenient! I can't believe you never told him! What right do you have to pull that away from me? I can't believe in all the time you've had with him, you never told him!"

Angela looked disturbed by the reaction, but to a degree expected it. She spoke as calmly as possible, "I knew you'd react this way, that's why I never told you. Also, what would have come of telling Nathan when he was alive? It would have altered the relationship you had with him when he was alive. I couldn't bring myself to do that to you. Everything I have ever done is for you boys. You know that. And I choose now, because I wouldn't have been able to go through surgery with the possibility of not coming out again without telling you. This has been such a burden for me all these years, and I can't carry it anymore. Don't you get it? I did it for you. Peter, I know you are mad at me right now and confused but, I had no other choice. I can't keep this from you anymore. You may not like this news now, but in the end, you will thank me for telling you. If I'm still alive."

Peter took a calming breath, "I'm sorry. I know you wouldn't have told me unless you thought you had to.. but it is still too hard to comprehend. You say that you know how I feel, but that's impossible. I don't even know how I feel. I feel angry, upset, shocked, and…" he paused, a small smile gracing his scarred face, "happy."

Angela looked up in incredulity at her biological son, "Happy? Why on earth would this news make you happy?"

His heart pounding at the sudden realization, Peter whispered in disbelief, "I'm not related to Claire."

His mother looked at him with surprise, "What did you say?"

Peter's smile becoming more pronounced as he uttered these amazing words, "I said, I'm not related to Claire."

He became swept away by the impact of the words he just uttered. It was as if the key to happiness was within his grasp. The pure joy of this moment washed over him as he said those words.

She looked at him with utter astonishment, "What? Why would that be important at a time like this?"

Peter was still astounded by that epiphany and looked up at his mother and spoke in an excited manner, "Because… I think...I'm in love with her."

The older woman looked at him as though she had heard the most preposterous thing in her entire life, "What do you mean 'you think you love her'? You barely know her. How in the world did you fall in love?"

Peter spoke with a nervous air, as though he wished to dance around the room than sit calmly and explain adult feelings to his mother, "I've known her for longer than you think. We met in Texas. We saved each other's lives. You can't live through something like that without forming a connection. Also, I had no clue about Nathan then. But… I really think I love her."

Mrs. Petrelli looked as though she would have said something contradictory, but Dr. Gaines entering stopped her, "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that surgery can't wait any longer."

Peter took one last look at his mother; he grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight, "When you get out of this, we need to talk. I love you, though. See you soon."

With those last words he left, leaving his mother's heart swelling with emotions as she was carted off to surgery.

Peter now was racing down the halls to Waiting Room C, with his thoughts only on this incredible news, and of course, Claire.

As he rushed to share the news his newfound state of bliss deafened him to the commotion ahead of him. As he rounded the corner to the hallway with the other heroes he noticed for the first time that something was wrong. Nurses were rushing in ad out of the waiting room shouting orders and calling for doctors. As Peter drew nearer he made to enter the room, it was then a male nurse stood up from his crouched position and held up a hand to Peter to stop him from going in. He spoke in a hard tone, "I'm sorry, but you can't go in there. Only staff allowed-"

Peter was utterly confused and spoke up, "Wait. What happened? I was just in there."

The nurse mistook what Peter said, "So you were there when it happened?"

Peter shook his head quickly, jumping to clarify himself, "No, what are you talking about? I was in there waiting to see my mom. But that was only twenty minutes ago. What happened?"

The male nurse gave an understanding face and patting Peter's shoulders as he started turning away, "That's what we're trying to figure out." And with that, the nurse let him in.

The scene inside the waiting room looked like that of a major crime scene, the large windows Peter had admired earlier were smashed and the flat screen TV that had once hung on the wall was down on the ground broken beyond repair. The many comfy chairs were thrown about the room and toppled over and some blood was found on the walls. Unlike a crime scene, the people here were still alive and nurses were where police usually were, though Peter heard sirens down below.

Peter was downright shocked. He could not believe what this once sanctuary- like room now looked like. On the floor slumped against the wall opposite Peter was Mohinder, his arm being bandaged by a nurse. Peter quickly approached the professor, trying to grasp the situation before him. When Peter reached Mohinder the nurse finished the bandage and after a quick nod to Peter stood and left. Peter stared around the room in utter shock. His eyes wide and noticing all too well the blood and damage the room now bore. He squatted down to sit beside Suresh in a daze, still taking in the scene. Mohinder could see the astonishment in Peter's face and managed a weak, pained smile in response to Peter's concerned face. Peter asked astounded, "What happened in here?"

Mohinder adjusted slightly to face Peter and said as one who cared about his friend, "Prepare yourself."

At this point a commotion broke out across the room. The same male nurse Peter had talked to earlier was trying to carry Micah away from his parents. Micah was usually a collected and calm kid but the drama of the past month had finally gotten to him. Peter glimpsed Nikki behind a flurry of nurses and doctors. She lay on the floor, blood dripping off her face. Peter could barely see her chest rise and fall but could tell she was still alive. Apparently the staff was trying to tend to her but Micah refused to leave her side. D.L. now entered with his left arm in a sling and a bandage on his forehead. Despite all this, he possessed an intimidating presence, "Micah." He called from the doorway, "Come here, Micah. They need to take care of Nikki."

Micah upon seeing his father regained some composure and ran to hug his father, feeling better now that he knew at least one parent was okay. The father and son then sat down on two erected chairs in a corner of the room, away from all else where Micah began to cry silent tears.

Peter spoke with more calm than he had but still a sense of urgency in his voice, "Would you mind telling me what exactly went on while I was gone?"

Now it was Mohinder's turn to breathe in heavily, "It was awful. The doctor had just called you out and we were all making conversation." He paused before continuing, staring at the wreckage around him. "Then disaster struck. Out of nowhere something hit the window and it shattered instantly. Everyone rushed out of the way of the glass shards and ran to the opposite wall. I still can't figure out where they came from but two people, a man and a woman, jumped into the room through the broken window. The man began to shoot blasts of lightening from his hands at us. The woman had some type of wind ability because she was sending things flying; the chairs and some of us even. We did everything we could, we dodged and even some of us attacked. Hiro took charge and told Ando and me to get the kids outside and keep them safe. I didn't see much else, so both of us just grabbed Molly and Micah and headed out. I feel like such a coward. Everyone else stayed and fought. But what did I do? I ran outside with the children."

Peter could hear the bitterness in Mohinder's voice, "You kept the kids safe, plus the rest of them had some type of power to attack with. Hiro just didn't want you to be in here, cause you'd be defensive against some tough sounding opponents." The Petrelli now surveyed the room quickly to check on everyone, and then asked, "Do you know if everyone is okay?"

Mohinder cast his eyes down, as he began to spout off the damage report, "Nikki got a lightening bolt to the chest from the man, because she was the main one attacking him. Hiro, as far as I could tell by what they said, was fighting the woman and got a mild concussion from getting blown into the wall. He did say that he managed to get in a blow to her but doubts that it was serious. D. L. got some injuries from the glass; he was the one sitting closest to the window when it shattered. I got grazed slightly by the first bolt, but it's nothing serious. The woman blew Parkman clear across the room when she first got in. He's been out cold since. When Hiro was temporarily down, Bennet for some reason decided to attack the woman in Hiro's stead, he got bruised some, but I think he's fine. And Claire…"

Mohinder stopped and quickly scanned the room for signs of the ex-cheerleader, and resumed alarmed, "I don't know where she went. She was fighting when I left. Since I got back in here, I haven't actually seen her. I have been so worried and caught up in everything I forgot to even ask."

Peter's senses kicked into overdrive at the mention of her name, "What!? Where is she?"

Mohinder tried to calm his companion down, "I don't know where she is, but I'm sure she's fine."

Peter's senses were still going crazy with worry and spotted Hiro walking away from Bennet, not too far away, and called out, "Hiro! Get over here."

Hiro came in a few short strides, "Yes, Mr. Petrelli?"

Peter waved away the formality, "Where's Claire?"

Hiro's face assumed a look of one who is burdened, "Claire was taken."

**See! Don't you wanna know how they are gonna get Claire back?**

**Come on review! I won't update without you, or if I do, it will be 2009.**

**And you don't want that do you?**

**Of course not! Review already!**

**Oh and to all of those adopted and to those who have lost someone to heart attack, I am sorry if I made a big deal or cheapened the situation, I apologize if I offended you because that was not my intent, it was just for the story.**


	9. Planning

**Disclaimer: You want the truth? The real truth?! Fine; I own cool people like everybody back in Wisconsin and the super evil bad guys, but I don't own anybody cool enough to be on Heroes! There! You guys happy?**

******Guess what? I'm back by popular demand! Thank you to everybody who urged me to return! We are now in the hard part of the story, the climax is next, so it might be harder for me to write, but with enough support and inspiration, I may make it within the next two years. lol. So review people!**

******Now to thank all of the brilliant people who are responsible for this chapter!**

******Tamara- Thank you. I suppose he does, but I think that Mohinder will be fine, he's just gotta worry about getting Claire back.**

******Anna- Aww, thanks, I shall try to update more now that I am on break from school (somewhere a choir starts singing)**

******Buwahahagrl- oh don't worry…yet. The next few chapters might be harder cus we don't have much left of the story; a few more chapters unless I get a new idea. Thanks so much for all your support. You have been great! I shall try to write at least one more chapter before going back to school, but I got at least three other stories I wanna work on.**

******Doornumberthree- Thank you muchas for that. I never liked Paire being related in the first place, that's why I wrote this. That plus season two wasn't here yet.**

******a-broken-teen- thanks a lot! I love to hear that people like what I write, cus I never thought it would happen!**

******j- I shall certainly try.**

******A9L9O8N7E- As long as I get reviews, the story shall go on. Let me assure you. I always like it when new people discover my story. It adds support and inspiration.**

******Penman Specialist- Not the greatest what action? Not sure what you said. Well her dad is Nathan and HRG but Nathan and Peter aren't related. So therefore Peter and Claire aren't either. Keep reading though.**

******Again I apologize for the wait. Especially after that cliffhanger! I always forget that I do that! So sorry!**

******And now more of Demons and Angels:**

****

Peter sat in one of the few chairs still standing in the destroyed Waiting Room C. He wore an intense gaze, like one trying to solve a puzzle. He was alone in their destroyed base. All the others were caring for the injured or making plans for what was to come.

He had done things to help, but found in the end it was better, in his depressed state to go be alone. As he sat, he came up with an idea to calm himself down. He took from his bag beside him, his laptop, thankful it had not been destroyed in the attack, and turned it on. As his eyes grew adjusted to the blue light cascading upon his features, he opened up the Internet. He gently smiled, his inbox showed he had an email from Ellen. Peter eagerly opened it.

_Dear Peter,_

_I am so happy to hear that you made it there safely, we all are. Jeremy said it was a marvel you could fly at all. He expected you to drop out of the sky the minute you got beyond our farm. I am delighted that you proved him wrong._

_I can't believe Claire was there! That is fantastic! Wait- was it? Or was it awkward? What do you mean 'after what happened this morning'? What did you do Peter? Spare no juicy details!_

_I am glad she didn't go away either. I am so happy you got to see her again. Even if you can't be together (that whole thing still makes me mad though) I think you two are cute. _

_Jeremy said he was disappointed you didn't use your super charm to your advantage and claims that you could do real well in the women department. Clark now claims that I'm your Lana and even though he doesn't know the complete Claire situation that she is Lois. Should I dash his comic book dreams or go along with it?_

_Mrs. Mayberry wants an address so she can mail you some sweaters and stuff for Christmas. So as soon as you can email it to me! Also Jennifer wants to know if she can visit you in New York this summer when she goes there for an internship._

_How was the Memorial? Was it awful? How are you holding up?_

_Sorry if I ask too much, I am just worried about you!_

_Write back A.S.A.P.!_

_Sincerely,_

_Ellen_

As Peter finished reading the email, he realized how much had happened since that morning, and how much he had to share. Without another moment, he began to reply.

_Dear Ellen,_

_So much has happened since I emailed you this morning. So much I have to tell you._

_First off, the memorial went okay. It was really sad and I had so much trouble getting through it, but I made it. Afterwards I got together with the other heroes I was telling you about and we began to talk about what we would do next. Then before it was even over my mom had a heart attack from the loss and had to be rushed to the hospital._

_When we got there we had to wait a few minutes before I got to go see her. You would not believe what she told me. She said that Nathan was not my brother. My parents adopted him when they thought that they couldn't have kids before they had me. That means that I am not related to Claire! Can you believe it? I still can't._

_But then things took a turn for the worst. When I got back to the waiting room everyone else had been in, it looked like a battlefield. Nearly everyone had been hurt. It was awful, worse still Claire was taken by the two attackers. I can't believe it. After everything we've been through, as soon as we can be together, she is literally taken away from me. We are doing all we can to prepare a rescue mission._

_I can't do anything at the moment, but we will go after them soon._

_Now to reply to your email. This morning, when I arrived back, Claire and I kissed! It was the best thing I have ever experienced._

_Thank Jeremy for the enormous amount of faith. You can also tell Clark he can go ahead and call Claire my Lois, though I am not sure if you would count as Lana, considering we never had a fling; but whatever. I'll send my address with a letter, so tell Mrs. Mayberry to not worry. And by summer things should be cooled down some, so Jennifer can come. In fact if everything goes as planned, I will try to come and see you all this Christmas. I promise._

_Thank you for emailing me so soon. I look forward to your next email._

_Sincerely,_

_Peter _

Peter then sent the reply and turned off the computer to leave himself once more with his thoughts of Claire and vengeance. Not much was clear in this aftermath, but this much was certain, Peter was going to rescue Claire; no matter what it might cost him. It was then that Hiro entered and crossed through destruction to reach Peter.

Hiro sat down beside him and sighed deeply, "I've got the damage report."

Peter leaned back and closed his eyes, preparing himself for the worst, "What have we got?"

"They managed to revive Parkman, and other than a headache, he seems to be fine. I asked him if his powers were affected by it and he said they weren't; so he will be able to help us. As for Nikki, we aren't so lucky. She hasn't woken up yet and the hospital said they wouldn't release her even if Nikki was singing and dancing to be let out; she was hit full on. D.L. is a tricky topic though. He is physically able to fight but he isn't completely committed to coming with us. Not only does he not want to leave Nikki, but he is worried about Micah. D.L. doesn't want to leave Micah behind but he doesn't want to take him with us. He doesn't want to lose Micah too."

While Hiro paused, Peter asked, "What does Micah think?"

Hiro looked up at Peter briefly before answering, "Micah wants to come and fight. He wants to prove how useful he can be and doesn't care what his dad says. He plans to come no matter what."

Peter smiled ruefully, "I thought as much. What about the others? Does Molly have a location yet?"

Hiro stared straight ahead before continuing, "She's still working on it. She knows to come here when she's got it. As for the others, Mohinder wants to join us. I don't think it's the best idea though. He has no powers and has yet to prove himself capable of fighting such formidable foes. What do you think?"

Peter thought long and hard before answering, "I say, let him come. I know he doesn't have abilities like most of us, but you don't know him like I do. He has amazing inner-strength and will definitely be an asset if we plan to successfully rescue Claire. He's coming. Besides, think of it as his chance to prove himself to those who still doubt."

Hiro nodded deeply, respecting Peter's decision, " I see. Mr. Bennet shall also join us in this rescue mission. He most certainly can handle himself and absolutely refuses to be left behind while we rescue Claire."

Peter's face cracked into a light smile, "I thought as much. I really wouldn't have it any other way myself. He has as much right if not more to come on this mission."

Hiro looked searchingly into the face of his comrade, "You really care about Claire, don't you? You are putting so much work into this while at the same time respecting those accompanying us. You want her back so bad; you are making sure everything is thought of. You love her, don't you?"

Peter lowered his gaze to the floor and breathed deeply, "Yeah, I do. And the sad thing is, just before I came in here, I found out we weren't related. We finally got the green light only to be run right off the road by all of this. I just can't stand the irony of it. I just…"

"I know exactly what you mean." Hiro stood and put his hand on Peter's shoulder, "I'm going to go check on the others. I'll come back when I've got updates."

Peter did not watch as Hiro silently picked his way through the rubble and the yellow tape to get to the exit. Strictly speaking, they were not allowed to be in Waiting Room C, but Peter found an odd sort of peace in the dark and quiet room. Though the broken window was taped off, Peter found it relaxing to feel the breeze blowing through the silent room.

He sighed deeply, taking in the evening air. He wondered where Claire was, what she was thinking and as he did all this, an image began to appear on the floor before him, an unmistakable image of Claire. Without hesitation, Peter dropped to his knees. He reached out before him to grasp a burnt piece of a chair leg that worked much like charcoal. His eyes misted over with the image of Claire clear in his mind and he began to draw. Peter found himself lost in his art, letting it absorb him completely, desperately hoping that when the piece was finished that he would be one step closer to finding Claire.

The next half hour was gone before Peter once more took control. As soon as his vision returned, he saw directly before him an image in charcoal made on the floor. It showed Claire tied to a chair in what looked like an old dusty room. But someone else was clear in the picture too. A man. He wore a malicious gaze as he stood beside his captive; his face clearly shown in the charcoal. He wore the look of one who cared for no one and certainly would show no mercy. Peter shuddered at the sight of his enemy and knew quite well that he must accustom himself to this face for he would surely be his opponent and he would fight him 'til the death.

Just as Peter stood to see his drawing better, Hiro reentered the room.

The second-in-command saw the image on the floor, "What's this? Did you draw this?"

Peter nodded, "It's Claire and her male captor."

Hiro agreed, "Yes, that is him most definitely. I will never forget that cold face. I did not know you possessed that ability. I thought it was Isaac's before Sylar murdered him."

Peter's eyes had not left the charcoal, "It was, but I met him before he died. Do you have news?"

As he asked this, his eyes found Hiro in the semi-darkness, as the time-traveler answered gravely, "Yes. Molly has found them."

With one last look at the artwork, Peter looked up at Hiro once more, with the seriousness of a man twice his age, "Let's go."

********

**********I know it wasn't much, but- hey! I updated! Gotta give me something for that!**

**********I promise next chapter will have more action!**

**********Also I would like to say that I gave Payne his electricity before Elle appeared on the show, so I wasn't copying then.**

**********Okay guys, review!**


End file.
